


Everything Stays

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Adventure Time, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cell Phones, Conversations, Everything Stays, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insomnia, Insomniac Connor, Lullabies, M/M, Sweet, Text Conversation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: A short little text conversation based on that amazing Adventure Time song.





	Everything Stays

_Connor 1:10am_

hansen

hey hansen

_Evan 1:11am_

Connor its 1:00 in the morning.

_Connor 1:11am_

and?

_Evan 1:11am_

What?

_Connor 1:12am_

talk to me

_Evan 1:12am_

Um ok...why now?

_Connor 1:12am_

cause im bored

_Evan 1:13am_

Go to bed Connor.

_Connor 1:13am_

i am in bed

_Evan 1:13am_

Don't be a wiseass.

_Connor 1:14am_

woah being in text aside i think thats the saltiest ive ever seen you

_Evan 1:14am_

Sorry.

_Connor 1:14am_

i was impressed ur ruining it.

_Evan 1:15am_

Ok.

_Connor 1:15am_

u wanna do it again dont u?

_Evan 1:15am_

...kinda.

_Connor 1:15am_

yeah sure 'kinda'

_Evan 1:16am_

Go to sleep Connor.

_Connor 1:16am_

uuuuuuugggghgghhhhh!

i dont wanna sleep

my dreams are weird

_Evan 1:17am_

All dreams are weird.

_Connor 1:17am_

no hansen

u dont understand

my dreams are weeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrrdddd

_Evan 1:17am_

You need sleep Connor.

_Connor 1:17am_

sleep is for the weak

_Evan 1:18am_

Connor please.

_Connor 1:18am_

i have caffeine

_Evan 1:18am_

Connor.

_Connor 1:18am_

...i really dont want to

_Evan 1:21am_

I don't know if this would help but my mom once told me that something weird might be something familiar looked at from a different angle.

_Connor 1:22am_

...huh youre mom seems pretty smart

_Evan 1:22am_

Yeah she's...cool.

She had this really nice lullaby she used to sing to me when I was little

_Connor 1:23am_

i could rlly use a lullaby right now

_Evan 1:23am_

Sorry. I hate phone calls.

_Connor 1:23am_

youd sing me a lullaby?

_Evan 1:24am_

I mean if I wasd therer i gues? oh mh god tgars so wei rd! that's weird isn't it? I'm so soory!

_Connor 1:24am_

it's kinda weird

but also kinda nice

_Evan 1:24am_

Really?

_Connor 1:24am_

yeah sure

i like listening 2 u

u have a nice voice

even when u ramble sometimes its just good to hear u speak

i dont know if im explainin it right but its like sometimes theres so much goin on in my head that its nice to have something to kinda cut through it all

does that make sense

i dont know if tgat makes sense

_Connor 1:25am_

hansen?

hansen?

have you fallen asleep or are you just ignoring me

you have to tell me if ur ignoring me

hansen?

okay I think you fell asleep

_Evan 1:27am_

Sorry! I just didn't know what to say to that at first! Thays really nice! Thsnk yyu! See you st school!

_Connor 1:27am_

goodnight evan

_Evan 1:27am_

Goodnight Connor.


End file.
